Fruits démoniaques
by Voracity666
Summary: C'est bien connu, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon perdent le contrôle sous certaines émotions. Et si ce n'était pas toujours dans le meilleur des cas ? Yaoi, Yuri, Het, couples divers o/
1. Chaud devant !

**Hop, un p'tit projet qui me trottait dans la tête !**

**Après avoir repris le fandom de OP, je me suis dit "tiens, les consommateurs de Fruits du démon ont tendance à perdre leurs contrôles sous el coup de fortes émotions... Et si on s'y amusait, hein ?"**

**Donc, y'aura du yaoi, du het et peut-être du yuri.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ace soupira faiblement, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mèches noires suivant le mouvement. La sueur faisait luire sa peau hâlée. Ses muscles roulaient sensuellement alors que son corps se mettait en mouvement, donnant des coups de bassin en rythme avec eux de son amant.<p>

Il n'en pouvait plus de gémir sous les caresses de ce dernier qui s'amusait à le titiller de ses dents et de ses doigts, le faisant cambrer à s'en rompre l'échine et gémir à s'en briser la voix.

Ace pouvait sentir monter en lui le plaisir, ses doigts se crispant sur les corps sous lui, griffant la peau bronzée et s'attaquant la lèvre de ses dents aiguës.

Il avait chaud, encore pire que d'habitude.

En même temps, l'orgasme les frappa avec une rare violence.

Ace avait l'impression de prendre feu alors que le plaisir le faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience d'où il fut violemment tiré par une trombe d'eau.

Hurlant sa frayeur et frissonnant de froid, il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à en découdre envers son ennemi qui se découvrait être... Law, son amant, un seau à la main.

-Pas de brasier dans mon sous-marin, énonça-t-il tranquillement.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3<strong>

**Voracity666**


	2. Tête de fer

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favs et follows !  
><strong>

**Par contre, je tiens à préciser que l'idée n'est pas de faire des couples, mais bien de mettre nos utilisateurs de fruits du démon en fâcheuse posture, hu hu hu~**

**(Ah, je viens de comprendre d'où vient la méprise... J'utilise le fichier de "Foire à l'OS", une autre de mes fics, désolée ^^')**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Killer avait la fâcheuse tendance à garder son casque en toute occasion, que ce soit aux repas ou à la salle de bain, intriguant son équipage sur son identité comme sa motivation à ce sujet.<p>

Certes, Killer n'en était pas toujours satisfait, particulièrement au début, lorsqu'il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude et se faisant mal avec (l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait porté les cheveux courts pendant un moment). Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Il portait même son casque en dormant, c'est dire ! Mais bon, ça ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure des idées. Comme le fait que sa cabine soit voisine de celle de son capitaine. Et que ce dernier aimait ouvrit son lit à n'importe quel sexe. Et, à défaut d'être vocal, il était bruyant, du moins ses meubles l'étaient.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient jeté l'ancre à une nouvelle île le temps que le log pose charge et les pirates avaient quartier libre. Et, si Killer était rentré seul pour se jeter dans son lit, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde comme le prouvaient les bruits provenant de la cabine d'à côté.

-Oh non... marmonna-t-il en se cachant sous l'oreiller.

Sa torture se poursuivit mais il avait pris le pli depuis longtemps, se bouchant les oreilles malgré son casque.

Il comptait bien s'endormir dès qu'ils auraient fini leurs vocalises, mais il y eut un imprévu. Un imprévu qui le fit défoncer la paroi en bois, tête la première, afin de rejoindre le bras de son supérieur, au même titre que n'importe quel mobilier magnétique.

-KIDD ! S'époumona-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	3. Ça glisse entre toi et moi

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favs et follows !  
><strong>

**Par contre, je tiens à préciser que l'idée n'est pas de faire des couples, mais bien de mettre nos utilisateurs de fruits du démon en fâcheuse posture, hu hu hu~**

**(Ah, je viens de comprendre d'où vient la méprise... J'utilise le fichier de "Foire à l'OS", une autre de mes fics, désolée ^^')**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Alvira soupira de bonheur alors que des bras puissants la serrait contre un torse musclé. Elle s'aggripa à lui, cherchant ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec passion.<p>

Il prenait son temps, glissant sur la peau laiteuse et dégrafant les quelques vêtements qui la couvraient. Il la découvrait du bout des doigts, s'attardent sur certains points sensibles.

Elle gémit, se frottant contre lui, lui murmurant tout un tas de sottises et de promesses, passant les mains sous ses vêtements à lui pour les lui faire ôter et profiter correctement de cette peau aux relents marins.

Elle comptait bien s'abandonner totalement à lui et frémit d'anticipation lorsqu'il la plaqua contre un mur et qu'elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin. Elle gémit alors qu'il attaquait son cou et que ses mains glissaient en direction de ses cuisses.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se retrouva sur le pavé glacial à quelques mètres de son amant.

-Je déteste ce fruit... soupira-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**


	4. C'est la p'tite bête

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jewelry ramenait quelqu'un dans sa couche, son équipage avait tendance à déserter les environs.<p>

Il faut les comprendre, nul n'avait envie de se manger 60 ans dans la figure ou de retrouver ses dents de lait ! Et encore moins lorsque c'est la capitaine qui se retrouve en couche. Ils avaient déjà dû la prendre en charge et ne comptaient plus recommencer.

Bon, elle était adorable, là n'était pas la question, avec ses couettes roses et ses grands yeux effrontés, sa peau toute douce et son piercing dérangeant, son appétit d'ogresse et son ton ne souffrant pas de réplique.

-Vraiment trop mignonne ! Gagatisait son second alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, du haut de son petit 1m 20.

Il lui grattouilla la tête, évitant les coups de dents, après l'avoir installé sur ses genoux où elle finit par croiser les bras, l'air boudeur.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin reprendre sa forme de jeune femme, pas un seul membre de son équipage n'échappa à sa fureur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**


	5. Mon corps aussi est en mille morceaux

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le monde grésillait à ses oreilles. Le moindre bruit bourdonnait à ses oreilles et son sang y battait violemment.<p>

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Eh bien si.

Baggy tremblait sur place, ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tentant toutes de s'exprimer en même temps, ce qui donnait un résultat assez spectaculaire...

-Je pars, répéta-t-elle. Je te quitte.

-Mais... mais tu m'avais promis...

-Les promesses ne sont que du vent. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle lui tourna le dos de manière résolue alors que le clown tentait de se calmer, ou du moins de ne pas exploser la tête de celle qu'il aime. Qu'il aimait.

Il rugit finalement, laissant éclater sa colère et... éclatant tout court, finalement.

Sur tout le navire se trouvait les morceaux éparpillés du capitaine dont la tête se désolait sur le nid de pie.

-Évidemment, c'est maintenant que tu te coupes en mille, renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**


	6. Tous les cigares finissent en fumée

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Avec un soupir d'aise, Smoker entoura sa taille d'une serviette blanche. Verrouillant le casier contenant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au hammam où déjà la température changeait l'eau en vapeur.<p>

Prenant place sur l'un des bancs de bois, il mâchouilla ses cigares pensivement.

Il comptait bien y prendre tout son temps, se délasser, laisser toutes les fibres de son corps se détendre et oublier tout les soucis de ces derniers jours. Absolument tous.

Versant un peu plus d'eau sur les pierres brûlantes, Smoker sourit à la vapeur qui s'accumulait dans la petite pièce.

Il pouvait sentir la sueur lui dévaler le dos, glissant entre les omoplates et le long de la colonne vertébrale, ce qui lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose que son quotidien de marine.

Dans une poignée de minutes, d'autres marines le rejoindraient et le repos serait bien loin de leurs préoccupations premières. Alors il fallait en profiter un maximum.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

-Quelle purée de poix !

-Commandant Smoker, reprenez une consistance solide, vous enfumez la salle !

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**


End file.
